Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project
Solarflight (K)~ Tweaked Tried to lighten it (And failed) i added depth to the eyes, i know it wasn't needed but it was instinct :P and i made the eye white bigger Original artist was Icestorm LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 01:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC) The eyes look.... Odd, like cross eyed... and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 03:14, April 17, 2011 (UTC) They are not cross-eyed, if they were cross- eyed they'd be closer to each other. LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 13:37, April 17, 2011 (UTC) No, I mean one looking left-up and one looking right-up. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 18:04, April 17, 2011 (UTC) They look the same, sorry Fox im not changing it cause that was not the reason it was up for tweaking LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 18:55, April 17, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Darken the shading a bit and make the ear pink a little bigger. Nightshine 20:29, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I would darken the shading, and add more highlights, it just doesnt look like enough, know what i mean? and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 01:49, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I dont think i should Add more high-lights, but ill darken the shading LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 19:49, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I was kinda thinking the same thing... Go ahead. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 08:39, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded 'Okay, shading fails, I am right now fiddling with lighting and darkening it, im trying to find the perfect balence of shading :P 'LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 22:46, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Darkcloud (W) Redone Original artist was me, any comments? I had to add the 2 at the end of the file name because it wouldn't over write the original picture [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:35, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Looks great! The back legs look a little too dark though, compared to the rest of the charart. Nightshine 06:30, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks! Lightened back legs [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Ashtalon (Ki) Redone Original artist was Dalton. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:35, April 21, 2011 (UTC) There is an orange speck on the front paw. Reach out for my hand, it's held out for you... My shoulders are small... But you can cry on them, too. 09:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) There is? I don't see one. I would darken the shading a little bit more. Nightshine 06:30, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Fox: I found the speck, and I smudged gray over it ;) Night: I darkened the shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Very beautiful! I would make the right earpink a little bigger. (our right.) EverettClaw 22:57, April 24, 2011 (UTC) You mean the one on this ---> side? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) File:Foxpaw.png 01:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Iceshine (Ki) Tweaked Original artist was Icestorm. I altered the flecks and stripes, darkened the over all image, changed ear pink color, and added more shading and highlights. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:52, April 21, 2011 (UTC) There are some white specks on her left ear. Reach out for my hand, it's held out for you... My shoulders are small... But you can cry on them, too. 09:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) There are indeed [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:56, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Can you fix that?? They are in the EarPink Reach out for my hand, it's held out for you... My shoulders are small... But you can cry on them, too. 05:47, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I think it looks fine. Nightshine 06:30, April 23, 2011 (UTC) It's awesome, I can't see anything wrong, and i think its fine they are in the ear-pink LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 16:25, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright, i have nothing to object. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) File:Foxpaw.png 04:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Icepaw (A) - Redone Comments? Nightshine 06:46, April 23, 2011 (UTC) This is very nice. Can you make the Earpink bigger? Reach out for my hand, it's held out for you... My shoulders are small... But you can cry on them, too. 19:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Join? May I join? 8D ~Ivyleaf 17:18, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Sure! We're in the middle of tweak week right now, and only warriors and project leads may participate. But it's almost over, and in the mean time, you can practice your charart skills. See these tutorials if you need help, and always remember to not use MS paint, either download GIMP (It's free) from the internet, or go to www.pixlr.com , which you don't have to have a membership for or anything. Let me know if I can help you! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:24, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Tweak Week Question When does Tweak Week end Reach out for my hand, it's held out for you... My shoulders are small... But you can cry on them, too. 19:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Fox, did you read the rules? -.- I think it ends until they get all the images approved they need...? EverettClaw 19:51, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, we need all the nominated images finished which we're pretty close to accomplishing [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:48, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow. I was actually right XD EverettClaw 22:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Join Can you guys add Everett to the thingy? He told me he wanted to be added, but apparently, he was 'to lazy' to do it himself... Reach out for my hand, it's held out for you... My shoulders are small... But you can cry on them, too. 19:48, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Fox, for telling the whole Wiki that -_- EverettClaw 19:51, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it's not really Everettclaw's place to add himself to the list; of course he is perfectly free to ask, but I would prefer that users don't just add themselves in. It shows a bit of disrespect and disregard towards the leader. So yes, of course Everettclaw may join :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:47, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Wait, i didn't add myself...? EverettClaw 22:55, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Oh I know, I read Foxclaw's comment wrong. I've added you in :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:38, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I meant he was to busy to ask, not to add himself ;) and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 23:44, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Flameshine (W) Redone Original artist was me. How does she look? I went with a different stripe style, and a more accurate color as to how I imagined her [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Very good! I would make the earpink a tinch bigger. Good! I think the ear-pink is fine, maybe blur the stripes just a teeny bit, then it will be epicly awesome (BTW this is Bird :P if your wondering :P) :D HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 20:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC)